


Sailor Nymphs

by SluttyHaruka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: Despite living happy lives, some of the Senshi find themselves feeling unfulfilled. They are filled with a longing that they find can only be sated by whoring themselves out. Inspired by LINDA’s Sailor Lovers series of doujins.





	

As the Businessman lay upon the bed with the control of his limbs surrendered to the woman sliding his trousers and boxer shorts off his legs, it occurred to him just how much his Star had bloomed since he met her. Seeing her settle into position across the width of the mattress, the way one of her black heels pressed into it and the other came to rest on top of that shoe, the way her firm body was hugged by the bodystocking she had picked out and bought for herself, the way its opacity implied the shape of her figure and the manner in which it opened up just above her derrière to leave her back bare made the blood flow to his nethers, _more_ so than usual. She even let her hair down, her winding ponytail unleashed and allowed to sprawl across his abdomen. Though her fashion sense was what had attracted him to her in the first place, he considered himself fortunate to witness how her raven locks framed her features, further accentuating her femininity.

She truly was something magnificent to behold, a balanced manifestation of lewdness and elegance. She was something only a pop icon such as herself could become and it was _his_ lap that she was choosing to descend upon. She wanted _him_ , what he had to offer her. That terrible infatuation she’d had with that airheaded blonde was now simply a regrettable element of her past, just one of the things he had liberated her from. The Man was almost as proud of that as he was of her newfound confidence in her skin, showing ever more of it off. Hers was a smooth, creamy canvas that received his seed well.

Feeling the heat of her breath on his groin as she moved over him, he sucked in air, his cock jerking. Already his wide glans were oozing pre. It gushed from his urethra, rolling across his partially receded foreskin and along the length of his shaft. Her mouth hovered above his crown tantalizingly, open but out of reach. When he bucked his lips to close the distance, she pushed them back down and looked back at him disapprovingly.

“Remain still,” she said. “Disobedience will earn you blue balls.”

Not waiting for an answer, she returned her attention to his crotch, lightly brushing his legs with her fingertips, making them twitch. He flared his nostrils, unsure of where this display of dominance was coming from, but his arousal was already too great for him to risk trying her patience. Whatever brought this on, it was working for him. He could feel himself grow harder as she tended to his inner thighs, leaning forward to plant crimson kisses on them. Each one had her chin softly nudging his erection, making his scrotum tighten and his jaw clench.

He wanted to grab her hair and impale her face with his dick, throttle her tight throat into sweet oblivion. He had a lot of white, hot cum to feed her and his need was only becoming more intense. Yet he knew that he would lose his good standing with her if he did so. He had fucked her raw before and would do so again soon, but he found himself trusting her enough to surrender to her. She was going to take this somewhere he would love and he would be happier for experiencing it. Breathing in deeply, he stiffened beneath her, clenching his muscles to stay still.

He felt a gust of more heat on his shaft as she chuckled. “Hmm, you have gone _so_ rigid, hun.” Cradling his sack with her hand, she pressed her lips against it, letting the pressure mount. “I am not causing you discomfort, am I?”

“No,” he choked out.

“Really?” She turned to face him again, pinching his balls as she stared into his eyes. “Because I had better stop and let you recover if I am. It would be cruel to treat you in a way that isn’t pleasurable.”

He grunted, his hands gripping the bed sheet tightly.

“I sure hope you are not lying.” The pressure on his testes worsened. “I can’t kiss and make it better if you are.”

“Yes, it hurts! Oh god, it hurts, woman!”

She smirked as she released his scrotum, raising her hand to lightly pet his cock. “I know. I also know that I really shouldn’t reward you for being bad, but punishing you would also mean punishing _him_ ,” she said, loosely wrapping her fingers around his girth, “and it isn’t _his_ fault you were bad.”

Rolling onto her back, she hugged her chest with her left arm as he began to stroke him. Her pace was languid, yet agonizingly effective. He groaned, the slight brushes of her digits along his shaft melting his mind. He could feel his pre cum flow from his urethra, her dainty manipulation of his genitals milking it out. She did this as she rotated her hips, erotically shifting in place atop the mattress. He watched her forearm squeeze her bosom to her figure, making it appear to bulge within her garment. She looked up at him as she put on this little show, giving him a sly wink as she rolled back onto her side and took his crown into her mouth.

She sucked upon it, rolling her tongue around its width, humming as she hollowed out her cheeks. His defenses lowered by her wicked prelude, he immediately began moaning. His previous agony swiftly transformed into molten pleasure, a feat that she probably could have accomplished even had she given mediocre head. But, because of her frequent liaisons with him, she knew proper technique. She knew what felt good to a cock and, specifically, what felt _damn good_ to his. And, if her preceding casual disregard for his comfort was any indication, she was willing to exploit those acquired skills to test their boundaries, exert dominance over him. She certainly had come a long way. She was bold.

And she was passionate. Very rarely did The Man attain a lover whose oral performance emphasized the _suck_ in fellatio, so he knew that it was something to be appreciated when he found it in a slut. His Star was not content to simply bob her maw on his dick like a semi-passive face fuckhole; she gave it a thorough tongue lashing as she steadily edged her way down his shaft, gently squeezing his scrotum in her hand. Each time she retreated up his length, the wet pressure that she inflicted upon his glans intensified further, the slurping and swirling drawing out more of his fluids. Between her saliva and his semen, it was as if his package was caught in a moist vacuum, milking him relentlessly.

His balls churned, tensing within her fingers. She continued to massage them as her progress down his cock slowed, her painted lips halting just short of the red ring forming around his girth. The smear was vibrant, nearly unbroken by streaks of drool. The view was just the sort of lewd sight that kept him lusting for her between their trysts, eagerly anticipating the next one. He had only just begun to drink in the perverse beauty of his lover when she pulled her head back, popping her mouth of his glans and then ingesting half of his meat again. Each time she surfaced, her lidded eyes flashed up towards him, arresting his attention with her gaze before swallowing him again. She was wrapped so tightly around him, rubbing every inch of his flesh, and looking at him with such a hunger. 

“Fuck,” he said. “Your lips are perfect like this.”

She purred again, hastening her oral manipulation of his fat dick, adding extra helpings of slurping and aggressive licking. Her performance afforded him little time to acclimate, switching gears mid repetition into a throating of his entire length. She glided down to his base with such ease, untroubled by a gag reflex. She had certainly had one when they first met, but he and his colleagues had taken great joy in eliminating it. To reap the rewards of that training process whilst under her control was gratifying beyond compare. He gleefully watched as he disappeared into her mouth over and over, feeling his ability to delay his orgasm being slowly stripped from him. 

His muscles seized, involuntarily this time, his pelvis bucking into her. She glared at him as he unloaded into her mouth, swiftly lapping at his girth, milking ever more out of him. He grunted and groaned, abandoning caution and thrusting upwards hard. She remained undaunted, though, keeping him wholly within her maw, her lips wrapped around his base as she swallowed everything he had to offer her. His breathing slowed as she drained the last of his cum, swirling her tongue around him for any gooey remnants before surfacing with a deep sigh.

The contented businessman smirked as he gazed upon her, reaching forward to stroke her long locks. She swatted his hand away again. He chuckled. “Well, I thoroughly enjoyed that, Star. I should let you take control more often.”

She furrowed her brow. “Why are you talking as if we are done?” Rising to her knees, she crawled between his legs and nestled her ass against his scrotum. Grabbing her cheeks, she spread them apart, her opaque bodystocking giving him a veiled view of her pucker. “I know you just had _your_ fun, but I _sure_ hope I won’t have to wait long for _mine_.”

Spent as he was, his cock twitched, jolted back to life by her brazen bid for more power. Her boldness was excessive, but her offer was tantalizing. He licked his lips, growling to make his response known. If handing the reigns over to her for a bit longer meant anal, then he was not going to refuse. He was going to allow her to milk this for as long as she could.


End file.
